Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an active air flap (AAF) and electric thermostat (ETS) integration control method and control apparatus for vehicle, and more particularly, to an active air flap and an electric thermostat integration control method and control apparatus for vehicle, which control an active air flap and electric thermostat in an integrated manner for optimal aerodynamic control while ensuring the cooling amount.
Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram representing a heat management system of a vehicle according to the related art. Referring to FIG. 1, the fuel efficiency of the vehicle has been recently highlighted due to rising in oil prices and reduction of petroleum resources, and thus many techniques have been studied regarding a diesel engine and HEV (Hybrid Electric Vehicle) and the like for the fuel efficiency improvement. Among the techniques, research for reducing the loss of the driving system through the heat management system of the vehicle has also been conducted. As one of them, the research using an integrated heat management control of a cooling module including a radiator, a motor driven cooling fan, a water pump, a thermostat and the like has been actively conducted.
The radiator is mounted to a front portion of the vehicle and cools the coolant by using external air flow caused by the running of the vehicle. Also, vent holes (radiator grill) are provided to the front portion of the vehicle in order to ensure the cooling amount of the radiator while the vehicle is driving.
The AAF among an active aerodynamic control device adjusts an aerodynamics by opening and closing the vent holes of the vehicle. This is to determine whether the cooling of an engine and a driving system is necessary by using input values such as the coolant temperature and the like, and according to determination results thereof, decide whether or not to open and close the AAF.
Since such the conventional AAF is opened or closed according to the coolant temperature, there has been a problem that the coolant has been overheated due to the rapid increase in the load of the engine by road conditions or driving habits of a driver and the like after the AAF is closed.
According to this, there has occurred a problem that power consumption for cooling the coolant has been significantly elevated, and thereafter, the loss of aerodynamic performance has been occurred such that the fuel efficiency loss of the vehicle has also been encountered.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.